Sweet Harmony
by melodymusa989
Summary: This is a MXR story set during the first season timeline, half following events from the show. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Arriving at Alfea

**Sweet Harmony**

 **This story is going to follow the lives of the Winx during the first two seasons, skipping out most of the battle stuff and focusing more on s ome (made-up) Musa and Riven moments. There may be some bad language or suggestive themes so just a warning. This is my first fanfic so any reviews/constructive criticism would be welcomed. XXX**

 **Chapter 1~ Arriving at Alfea**

Musa took a deep breath as she stood before the gates of Alfea. She had wanted to come here all her life, so why wasn't she more excited? So many worries flew through her brain she was on the verge of a panic attack. Would she make friends? Would she fit in? Would she be powerful enough? There was only one way to find out.

Grabbing her suitcase firmly she marched towards the lady who seemed to be signing other fairies in.

'I'm Musa of Melody' she stated, trying to sound confident but her voice was wavering ever so slightly.

'Ah yes, here you are, Miss Musa. I'm Miss Griselda. You're in dorm 307.'

Musa thanked her and stepped inside Alfea. It was a beautiful building, coral coloured, full of light and great amplification. She was so absorbed in her new surroundings she barely noticed when she reached her apartment. On the door were 5 names, hers, 'Princess Stella of Solaria', 'Tecna of Zenith', 'Flora of Linphea', and 'Princess Varanda of Callisto'. Her great hearing picked up the sounds of four voices inside the apartment. She hoped the girls were nice. Sighing, she pushed open the door.

Inside a blonde girl was squealing something about burning a laboratory so Musa made introductions and joined in with the conversation.

So far she'd picked up everyone's names and their basic personalities. Stella was stunning, with long golden hair and amber eyes. The orange skirt and green tie-up top she wore seemed to be designer. She was the tallest at around 5'9". Her personality seemed to be bubbly and excitable; she couldn't stop talking. Tecna was more serious, but with a more sarcastic sense of humour. She wore a futuristic outfit, a purple and green crop top and trousers combo that looked great with her pink pixie cut and turquoise eyes. Varanada was the quietest and seemed slightly overwhelmed, but still kind. Her fiery red hair and blue eyes were striking and complimented her simple clothes, a blue and yellow top and some jeans. Flora appeared to be very sweet and loving. Her gorgeous honey skin and light brown hair along with her petite stature at 5'4" made her one of the more innocent looking fairies. She had good fashion sense wearing a pink miniskirt and a green bardot top.

The girls finished off their discussion and headed off into their respective rooms. Musa was feeling more positive after meeting her dorm-mates and couldn't wait for her first lesson tomorrow. Speaking of, she was knackered and wanted to make a good impression so she switched off her light and got some sleep.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and lack of MXR. This was just setup and character building etc. More interesting stuff in Chapter 2. X**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Specialists

**Sweet Harmony**

 **Yay! Second chapter. I have made some changes to the previous chapter so it flows better into this one. Much more Musa and Riven here (all from my imagination). This chapter's also a lot longer. Enjoy! XXX**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Specialists**

Musa yawned. She had woken up early and had gone down to the lake to clear her head. She needed it after last night. They had gone out to shop but had found themselves in a fight against an ogre and three witches from Cloud Tower ( the school for witches in Magix). Apparently they wanted Stella's sceptre and Varanda was not Varanda but an earthling named had also reaffirmed their new friendship with the group name 'Winx' It was all a bit much.

After a bit of a wander Musa found a nice quiet spot to relax in. For the first 10 minutes she sat by a tree, quietly singing by herself. This was until she noticed someone zooming around the surface of the lake on a bike. As she looked closer, her interest piqued, she realised it was a Specialist from Red Fountain. The boy was mesmerising. His magenta hair was messed up from the wind and his muscles stood to attention as he gripped the bike. She was so intrigued by this boy she barely noticed the time and realised she had been watching him for half an hour and she should be going to class. As she walked around the lake he noticed her. Hopefully she smiled but his look of concentration was replaced by an angry growl. He turned and speeded off. Musa, however was not disheartened, she knew that Alfea and Red Fountain had a close relationship and that she'd probably see him again.

Musa slumped at her desk. She had arrived 5 minutes late to her first ever lesson. Not the impression she'd wanted to make. However the teacher, Professor Wizgiz, didn't seem to mind. He explained that his subject was metomorphosimbiosis, the act of changing the form of an object. Their first exercise was to look in a mirror and change the colour of their hair. Musa concentrated and sure enough, her hair went green. The only one who didn't manage it was Bloom. Musa thought that was understandable, Bloom was an earthling after all, but she looked despondent as they filed out of the classroom. Lessons carried on as usual the entire day. Musa was glad to find she found most of the subjects pretty easy.

After lessons Stella informed them of a party at Alfea that the specialists would be attending. The rest of the Winx all started frantically discussing outfits but Musa zoned out. All she could think about was the boy at the lake. She hoped she'd see him, maybe even dance with him. She planned out the perfect scenario in her head and whilst doing so selected the most stunning dress in her wardrobe. It was oriental style, a deep red complete with a cape that hugged her body in all the right places. Happily she got ready, excited and flustered about the evening ahead.

Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa walked into Alfea's ballroom. Practically at once Stella elbowed Musa sharply.

'Look. How cute is he?'she half squealed half whispered. Musa followed her gaze. She was watching a group of four specialists. One had shoulder length blond hair and a kind demeanour. The next had ginger hair, glasses and puppy dog eyes. The third boy along was muscular, with scruffy brown hair and a charming smile. The fourth boy was the only one Musa was looking at. His magenta hair jumped out at her through the sea of faces, a lazy smirk on his face as he listened to the conversation, seeming almost bored. At last he spotted Musa and quickly turned away, a sour look on his face.

'Yeah wow', Tecna mumbled, 'The glasses are so cute.'

'Oh that charming smile', breathed Stella.

'The magenta hair. Omigod!', Musa stuttered. Quickly Stella walked over to the table and introduced herself to the brunet boy.

'I'm Stella. What's your name?'

'Bra-uhh, Sky, Prince Sky', he replied.

'Well Prince Sky, would you care to dance?', smiled Stella. He held her to his chest and they danced off into the crowd. The other boys introduced themselves, the ginger was called Timmy and he and Tecna immediately went off to talk about the newest gadgets. The blond one said his name was Brandon, Prince Sky's, squire but he left to talk to another squad of specialists. Bloom still hadn't made an appearance so Flora went to check on her. That left just me and magenta boy who'd introduced himself as Riven.

'I don't like this music would you mind stepping outside', he asked. At first she was offended, this was one of her favourite songs before she realised it meant one on one time with him. She obliged and they stepped into the corridor.

'So, Riven, do you know any other Alfea girls?'

'No, I don't actually, not many girls even', he replied gruffly. Inside Musa did a little victory dance. This probably meant he didn't have a girlfriend. She had a chance. They continued to speak in low voices in the corridor. He was closed off and at points rude and snarky but Musa felt a magnetic attraction. She knew he too could feel the chemistry building. They leaned in closer and closer as the night went on. Musa's heart raced, her palms sweated. She wanted him so badly and she knew he wanted her lips were just about to touch when Musa's sensitive ears picked up Stella calling her name from the opposite hallway. Sharply she broke away from him and hurried towards her friends.

'Guys what's going on?', Musa panted.

'Musa, are you alright? You look a little flushed', Tecna observed. Musa nodded bashfully, so Tecna carried on. 'Well, Bloom spotted the Trix tampering with Red Fountain's gift to Alfea. We think it's a distraction so they can get their hands on Stella's sceptre. Ah, Bloom had turned up, wearing a stunning dress too. Musa gasped, and wondered what they did to them but before she could ask Flora cut in.

'According to Tecna's database they've taken out the butterfly charm from the specialist eggs and infested them with snake rats, poisonous beasts.'

'We've got to stop them!', Stella exclaimed. 'Winx magic!' They all transformed and rushed over to where the eggs were kept. They held hands, stood in a circle and said the spell to reverse the witch's hex. Musa felt power surge through her and a blinding light filled the room. Carefully they opened an egg, expecting the worst, but a shower of golden butterflies flew out.

Little did Musa know Riven had followed her and her friends. He watched in awe as they dealt with the situation with apparent ease. He felt longing to be with Musa, to kiss her, to hold her close but he knew it could never be. Someone as sweet and brace as Musa would not want to be with someone as moody as him. Sorrowfully he realised he would have to distance himself from her. He knew he was not good enough for her and would end up doing more harm than good.

As Musa lay in her bed that evening she contemplated the events of the day. After they changed the eggs they also changed the hiding place of Stella's sceptre so the Trix couldn't get their sneaky little hands on it. All this was important of course but one think was replaying in Musa's head over and over, like a broken record.

Riven.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Added in a bit of Riven perspective there at the end. Any feedback welcome. I might post another chapter tomorrow. BTW I am British so that could explain any spelling differences e.g. Color, colour. X**


End file.
